Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image reproduction apparatus, a method for controlling the image reproduction apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-220724 discloses a technique of recording positional information and identification information of individual persons of a plurality of subjects included in a moving image obtained by a wide-angle shot that are detected by a face detection function in advance before reproduction of the moving image and displaying a tracked person using the positional information in reproduction of the moving image.
However, in the technique described above, in a case where a wrong person is tracked due to misrecognition at a time of detection when positional information and the like of a person is recorded in advance, a desired person may not be tracked and displayed at a time of the reproduction of the moving image.